A Big Happy Family
by WarrickChopper
Summary: Seven children is definitely not enough!


_(Out of character __DISCLAIMER: "Namesake" is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a attribution, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece.__)_

"Warma! What did your mother say about playing hide and seek in the cauldron?" Marrick called to his eldest daughter, hearing the clang from the potions room.

"It wasn't my fault papa! Emmick and Wemma made me float and dumped me in!" cried Warma, running into the kitchen. She was sticky from head to toe with frog juice, which contrasted sharply with her blue skin. Another loud bang echoed from the potions room, along with the sound of stamping feet. Marrick sighed and went after them.

"What's going on?" asked Gemma as she entered the room. "It sounds like a hoard of flying monkeys descended on this house." She looked at Warma. "Oh dear honey... let's get you a bath."

Warma sniveled. "And punish Emmick and Wemma too!"

"Now now" calmed Gemma, "Your father is handling them. Let's work on cleaning up. Have you seen your aunt?"

"Aunt Velma is hanging the wash outside."

"Just a moment then, dear." Gemma ran outside to find her sister-in-law amidst the grass clipping linens to the clothesline. "Velma! Would you keep an eye on Emarick, Gamora, Timmie and Rick? Warma is all messy and the others need feeding. Emmick and Wemma caused quite the scene."

"Of course sister," said Velma, immediately putting down her basket of wash and following Gemma back into the house.

"Oh Velma!" sighed Gemma, "How lovely it is that you are here to help us with the children. Truth I would not know what to do without you."

"Don't be silly my dearest Gemma," said Velma. "You and Marrick are so busy constantly saving the kingdom and other worlds that it is the least I can do. This way I can use my meagre powers, though greatly enhanced by my brother's wisdom, to teach them simple magic."

Gemma squeezed her sister-in-law's hand affectionately. "I appreciate it nonetheless. Right Warma: into the tub with you." Warma skipped off to the bathroom and yelled "Water!" followed by a shriek and a loud splash.

Such was a typical day at the Axe residence. With seven children every day was an endless procession of mending, washing and feeding. Yet what would seem overwhelming to others was a source of great joy to Gemma and Marrick, who seemed to be born to be parents. Crises that would cause others to lose their temper were met with solidarity and patience borne out of great love for each other. As a result their children, as wild as magically gifted children can be, were all a healthy and happy brood. This was most apparent at bedtime.

"The prince jumped on the stallion, which immediately took off faster than any bird could fly. In a matter of seconds they were over the horizon and heading straight for the moon." Marrick read aloud. The entire family was gathered around the nursery fireplace, the only source of light in the room on that cloudy evening. Emarick and Timmie were already asleep on the carpet, and the others' eyes were drooping. Every night they all gathered for the evening story, carefully chosen beforehand by Gemma, as she was sensitive to tales. This was one of the children's favorite.

"But what about the maiden, papa?" yawned Gamora, rubbing a hand over her eyes and pushing her brown curls out of her face.

"The maiden climbed to the top of the tower. While the prince was speeding off she found the magic arrow stuck in between the keystone. She grabbed it and fastened it to her bow, pointing it straight and true at the monster's knapsack..."

A few minutes later the children were all asleep. Marrick closed the book and he and Gemma gently picked up the children one by one and tucked them into their beds with a kiss on every child's cheek. He and Gemma left the slumbering children and proceeded to their own room.

Marrick pulled Gemma into a warm hug. "You are the most wonderful mother my love," he whispered. She looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips. "And you the most wonderful father. What is important is that we work together and will never leave our children." She took his hand and led him to the bed. "But don't you think, Marrick my dear, that we should add to our family?"

Marrick's eyes blazed in the darkness. "Are you certain, wife?" Gemma pulled him down onto the blankets and kissed him again. "Three sets of twins and one lone daughter. I have a feeling that if we try enough I would very much adore triplets."

"That's a tall order. We should start right away."

"Yes."

And they did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HOW DO I PUT STUFF INTO THE MAGIC PORTRAITS HERE? THIS IS PRETTY SOLID, ISN'T IT SUPPOSED TO -WAIT SUBMIT EDIT EDIT EDIT**


End file.
